Conventional image sensing apparatuses require various condition settings in accordance with a scene to be photographed, and are cumbersome to a user who is not accustomed to dealing with such complicated apparatus. Corresponding image processing has settings determined by the manufacturer, which do not always satisfy the photographer's demand.